The Invincible Destroyer: The Beginning
by Santinos
Summary: In the Inuyasha universe, something happened to them. This situation sent Sango into the world of Attack on Titan, Inuyasha into the Seven Deadly Sins, Kagome and Shippo into Fairy Tail, and Miroku into Claymore. I am not sure where Kirara is going to go at the moment, but I will figure it out. This is going to be the first in a series. Look for more by Santinos. No pairings ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Boomerang

And It's Master

"Hey, Mikasa. There's a titan down there." Armin pointed down from off the wall. "It's a big one," Mikasa replied, "Eren, come over here. " Eren walked over to where the two of them were standing. "What is it you guys?"

"Look over there, about two miles away from the base of the wall." Mikasa pointed toward a massive titan. "I wonder what it's chasing." Eren stated. "Well, whatever it is we'd better check it out." Armin told the other two.

The three of them jumped off the wall and activated their 3D maneuver gear on the way down.

They reached the titan rather quickly, only to find a teenage girl, having seemingly just taken it's left arm off, in the process of killing it. When the girl landed, the titan caught her off guard and swung it's huge arm and made her go flying into the nearby woods with tremendous force.

"We have to help her!" Armin yelled. As they were flying through the air at the titan Mikasa told them, "Eren, you come with me to take that titan down. Armin, you go and help the girl that was fighting it. Assuming she's still alive." Eren and Armin both agreed in unison. Eren latched his gear onto a tree and flew around it to distract it while Mikasa went for the nape of its neck.

Meanwhile, Armin had found a clearing in the trees and a small ravine in the ground. At the very end of it he found the girl that had been in combat with the titan, unconscious and bleeding very badly. She seemed to be on the verge of waking up. He shook her gently so as to not do anything to cause her pain. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked at him. "Oh good! You're still alive. Tell me, what is your name?" He said to her. "My name is Sango of the village of yokai exterminators." She flinched from the pain of many shattered bones moving in and out of place. "Can you move?" Armin asked Sango.

"Not on my own." She flinched again. "Please, can you carry me back to where you came from. I can help along the way. But what of the monster that attacked me?" "Don't worry about that. My two friends are taking care of it as we speak." Sango got herself as Sat up as she could. "Don't strain yourself, otherwise you'll be in far more pain than you already are." He got Sango's arm around his shoulder and hoisted her up as smoothly as he could. They started walking out of that part of the forest.

"Mikasa, take it out!" Eren yelled. Mikasa sliced both of her swords across the base of the titan's neck and it fell to the ground. Eren saw Armin walking towards them with the girl from earlier hanging off of his left shoulder. He set her down gently so she could rest for a bit before they went off again. "Is that the girl who was fighting this titan earlier?" Mikasa asked. "Yes, and she says her name is Sango." Armin confirmed. "Well, she needs medical attention and lots of it," Eren told them. "We need to get her back to the wall so we can get in."

"No. First we need to retrieve my hiraikotsu." Sango told them. Armin started to search through the ashes of the fallen titan. He found a gigantic hunk of bone, and he decided to ask if this was it or not. Armin asked if it was and Sango confirmed it. Mikasa took Sango's right arm and Eren her left, and they lifted her to her feet as gently as they could so they wouldn't cause any more internal damage. Armin started to drag the hiraikotsu behind him with immense difficulty. After that, they were ready to move and they walked back to the outermost wall.

When they got to the base of the wall, they asked for entry and it was granted. The gate was opened and they walked into the town only to be greeted by their commanding officer and a group of other soldiers. Armin didn't waste any time in explaining, "Look sir, we know we shouldn't have gone down the wall without permission, but look at who we found. " The officer looked at the girl Mikasa and Eren had between them, and a surprised look came over his face. "How did this girl survive out there!?" "That doesn't matter right now. She needs medical attention, now."Armin told them in a hurried tone. "Well then. We'd better get her to the hospital." He looked to his subordinates. "Take her. You three, come along."

Armin, Mikasa and Eren looked at Sango laying on the hospital bed with great concern. Sango had thick bandages wrapped around her chest, arms, head and legs. Thankfully though, she was breathing normally. The doctor came in to see how she was doing. Mikasa asked the doctor, "is she going to be alright?" The doctor replied, "Yes, she'll be fine. This girl that you found is extremely tough. Her left leg has been shattered, her right broken, crushed ribs, splintered arms and a massive head injury. To be honest, I am very surprised that she survived the attack that you described to me earlier. She'll live, but I don't think she will be able to walk ever again." Sango exhaled and she opened her eyes slowly. "It will take a lot more than this to keep me from moving. Don't worry about me." The doctor looked at her in amazement. "I wasn't expecting you to wake up for another day or two. You are far stronger than you look."

"Where did you put my hiraikotsu?" Sango asked. Eren replied, "we don't know where it is. What is that thing anyway?" "The hiraikotsu is a gigantic boomerang made from the bones of many yokai." Sango answered. "I got it from my father, and he got it from his father before him. It is a weapon made to destroy huge monsters quickly, but I'm not sure how that giant was able to out-maneuver the hiraikotsu." She tried to move but flinched from the pain. "I'm not expecting to be like this for very long. I have had worse injuries." "How could you have had injuries worse than this?" The doctor asked her. "The wounds that you have now should be very fatal for anybody, and yet you are recovering rather quickly. Your arms and legs that should still be shattered are already coming back together."

"Well, that's good." Sango replied, and then she dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Girl Who Was

To Become Great

After a few weeks in the hospital, the girl known as Sango was able to sit up in her bed. Armin, Eren and Mikasa looked after Sango as best as they could, but the doctor still came in everyday to see how she was doing, and to give her the right medicine to help her almost super-natural body heal properly. After a few more days, she was finally able to stand. Sango swung her feet over the side of the bed and onto the ground. She lifted herself off of the bed and onto her feet. Her legs were still a little bit shaky, but they had improved a lot over the past month and a half. Mikasa walked in the door.

"Hey there Sango. How are you doing today?" For the time that Sango had been in the hospital, her and Mikasa had become good friends with each other. "I'm doing better," she answered. "My legs aren't as shaky as they were yesterday, thanks to your medicine." She sat back down on the bed. " Mikasa?" "What is it Sango?" "Where are we exactly?"

One Week Later

Sango was standing in the lines with the other recruits, who were getting badgered by Shadis. Instead of wearing the usual recruit uniform, she was wearing her combat clothing. She also had the hiraikotsu on her back. Suddenly, Shadis walked up to her and started yelling. "What the hell are you wearing girl!" Sango got a rather confused look on her face. "I don't understand, Shadis-san. I thought- " Sango began, but Shadis cut her off. "You thought nothing, and what the hell do you think you're doing, calling me Shadis-san. What the hell does that even mean. You are to refer to me as Sir. Understand?" Shadis yelled in her face.

Everyone else was looking at her with looks of concern to laughter and all in between. "For breaking dress code," Shadis continued, "No food privileges for one and a half weeks, and on top of that, you have to run until you collapse from exhaustion." Sango got really tense all of a sudden. "But Sir, I'll be running for hours if not days." Shadis got closer. "Stop complaining and just do it. After you're done with that, than you can rejoin the training regiment." He walked away to torment somebody else.

Sango was exhausted from running since that morning. Her legs were starting to hurt again. The other people from that morning group had been watching her all day long. She had set the hiraikotsu down on a bench where nobody else could take it, partly because she would notice anybody trying to drag it off and mostly because it was so blasted heavy, that no one but her could lift it. She felt a pain in her left leg and she fell down. She could hear somebody in the crowd say, "Well, looks like Shadis killed one of the best runners he's ever seen."

"I'm fine," she yelled. The same voice said, "Woah, she's really tough." She got up and grabbed her weapons. She slid her katana and scabbard into what you would call her belt (I'm not sure what she would call it) and then she swung the hiraikotsu over and across her back. Everybody walked in the direction that she was in. One person in particular ran up to her and started to talk to her. "Hello, my name is Kairontry, Kai for short. What's your name?" Sango answered politely, "Hello Kai, my name is Sango." "I noticed that you're carrying something that I thought that I might be able to help you with." "I'm not quite sure you will be able to lift it, but if you think you can, then you can try." She took the hiraikotsu off her back with relative ease and handed it to him carefully. He grabbed it and gestured for Sango to let go and as soon as she did, he felt the full weight of it and it fell to the ground.

Kai tried to pick it up again, but he failed. "How the hell do you carry this thing around with you all day? It weighs more than a fifty gallon barrel full of sand." Sango picked it up for him and grabbed it by the handle. She got a sad look in her eyes. "I've been carrying this with me since I was very young, and since then, I became strong enough to even throw it long distances." Everybody got a surprised look on their faces. Kai casually asked, "Would you mind demonstrating?" "Of course." Sango held the hiraikotsu at the end of it, crouched down just slightly, pulled back her arm and launched it through the air.

Everyone was impressed with the distance that it got and the force that Sango was able to put into it with a single arm. What was even more impressive than a girl the size of her being able to throw such a heavy weapon so far with such little effort, was it coming back straight to her hand, and her catching it without even moving. Everybody there was thoroughly impressed by Sango's unbelievable strength. "You guys think that is amazing? You should see what it does to monsters." Sango walked off with the hiraikotsu in tow.

One day they were testing the 3D Maneuver Gear to see who could balance on them and who couldn't. Out of that batch of recruits, Sango was one of the few that managed to balance. Even with the hiraikotsu on her back, she could balance perfectly fine. Shadis was thoroughly impressed with her, and still extremely pissed for refusing to wear the proper uniform, but, just this once, he was willing to overlook that very small, very important detail. When they finally got the hang of balancing the 3D Maneuver Gear, Shadis told them that it was time to put some movement in. They went hunting for wooden titans, or practice titans.

Shadis told them that the only way to kill them was to slash across the nape of the neck. Sango decided not to use the 3D Maneuver Gear and threw the hiraikotsu, right through trees, dense forest and, of course, the wooden titans, across the napes of their necks no less, all in a single throw. The hiraikotsu than came back to her hand and she walked away. Shadis noticed this and didn't know what the hell to think about a single girl clearing out a path in the forest as wide as she did. When the day of their graduation came, the top ten were lined up in front of everybody else. Sango was number one, due to her speed without the 3D Maneuver Gear with something on her back that she shouldn't be able to lift, her destructive force and precision, and ability to analyze a situation and decide what the best course of action would be. Shadis made notes during the training that she had most likely been doing stuff like this since she was a small child. Second was the one known as Kairontry, due to his sharp mind, instincts, and reflexes. The other eight weren't really worth mentioning. Pretty much the only reason they were there was to take up space.

"Sango," Shadis said to her, "What faction will you be a part of?" "I decided long ago to go into the scouts." Shadis wrote her decision down on a clipboard. He then looked to Kairontry. "And what faction do you choose, Kairontry?" Kai looked at Sango and told Shadis, "I guess I'll follow Sango into the scouts." The other top-10 people thought that they were crazy for wanting to go head-to-head with the titans. The rest of the top ten decided to go into the royal guard.

Later That Night

Kai and Sango were sitting at a table in the mess hall talking. "So, Sango. Why did you decide to join the scouts?" Kai asked. Sango thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "Well, the main reason I wanted to join the scouts, was to see if I could find my friends that are out there somewhere. Once I find them, I'll be leaving this place and going with them." She stopped.

"You could come with me Kai, if you really want to." Kai leaned back in his chair to think about it. "I think," he said after a while, "that will be a choice for when the time comes." Sango than told him that she understood and, when the time came, respect his decision.

Kai than asked her, "Hey, Sango." "Yes?" "Would you mind telling me about your friends?" Sango got a nostalgic look on her face and started to say, "I have five friends in the group that I traveled with. When I met them, they were already together. As far as I know, Inuyasha and Kagome started the group. Inuyasha is very strong and very fast, although, he is kind of abrasive most of the time. Kagome is a girl around my age, with long, black hair, but not as long as mine. At first, I didn't know if I would be able to open myself up to them, and Kagome, she changed that about me. Kagome is a very kind and gentle person, but isn't afraid to fight for her friends when she needs to. From what she told me, it was Shippo who came along next. He is a very brave child, but very young. For as young as he is though, he knows a lot about the world. And last, but not least, there's Miroku. He is a very lecherous monk and he constantly bugs me, but despite that, I have come to care for him deeply. Than I came along, with Kirara, and completed the group."

Sango than remembered something about how she had gotten to this place. It hit her like a boulder the size of a house, and she toppled over into the ground, unconscious.

_The first thing she saw was a humanoid creature standing in front of her. It had solid, blood red hair that went down to it's mid-thighs. It also had three swords on it's back and one drawn. It had two books on it's waist, one on each side. But, in spite of all that, the most noticeable feature about this monster of unknown origins was, the eyes. For they were blood red, golden yellow, dark purple, and jet black. For the first time in her life, Sango felt genuinely terrified. She didn't think that even Inuyasha could stop a monster like this._

_All around her, trees and houses were being burned to the ground, and the villagers living in the town, were all burning alive. She couldn't see her friends and she was too frightened to move or even try to fight this creature. _

_It than sheathed it's drawn blade and pulled out the book on it's left hip. The book opened and the monster said something to Sango. "Sango, you do not have to worry about your friends. I assure you that they are alive, but not in the best condition. I will give you and your friends time to become stronger than you already are, but first, in order to do that, I am going to send all six of you to different worlds." He than read from the book that he was holding, _and then she woke up in a hospital bed.

Kairontry was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Sango sat up and shook his shoulder to wake him up. "Kairontry, Kairontry!" He woke up kind of startled. "What? Oh Sango, you're awake. Do you know why you collapsed like that?"

"Kai, there's no time. I remember how I got here." She recounted to him what she had seen in her memory as quickly as she could. After she finished, she waited for Kai to respond. Kai finally got out, "I think that we need to leave now. You said that you would wait until you found your friends, right?" Sango nodded.

"I think I'll come with you. I'll get my gear, and then we'll get yours." "I'll come with you." Sango lifted herself from the bed. Kai got up from his chair and they both walked out the door into the night.

"Okay, now that we have our gear, it is time to leave." Sango told her comrade. They were at the front gate of Wall Rose. "Uh, Kai?" "Yeah?" "Are you sure the 3D Maneuver Gear can lift the both of us up the wall, with the hiraikotsu as well?"

Kai thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess you could go up first, put the hiraikotsu up there and then come back down for me." He looked at Sango. She nodded in agreement. Kai hooked up the mechanism to the base of Sango's back. She then started up the wall with amazing speed. When she got to the top, she slung the hiraikotsu off her back and onto the floor.

Before heading back down to get Kai, she took a quick look around to see if anybody was close or not. She couldn't see anybody close by, but she did see a faint light about half a mile to the left of her. She jumped off the side and descended to the ground where Kai was waiting. He hopped on her back and they ascended the wall.

"Kai, I'm going to throw the hiraikotsu far enough away that we will be able to descend the wall, and then when we get to the ground, I'll catch it as quietly as I can to avoid causing a disturbance. No one will notice we're gone till tomorrow morning." She picked up the hiraikotsu and threw it off into the darkness. She grabbed Kai, slung him on her back and they descended the wall as quickly and quietly as they could.

As they got the ground, Sango dumped Kai on the ground, ran out several feet from where they landed and caught the hiraikotsu in midair. "Sorry to throw you on the ground like that Kai. Come on we got to go." Kai got up and unhitched the 3D Maneuver Gear from Sango's back and switched it to his. Than they took off on foot through the abandoned city.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Constructive criticism on character development appreciated and requested. Please and thank you. End authors note.

Inuyasha and

The Tessaiga

Inuyasha woke up with a pain in his chest. The first thing he saw was a slender young girl with stark white hair and one eye showing through her bangs that was an electric blue. "Excuse me. Are you alright?" She asked him in a worried tone. "Where am I," Inuyasha asked this girl. "You are in the upper bedroom of the boar's hat tavern. My name is Elizabeth Liones. What is your name?" Inuyasha tried to sit up, but he couldn't move hardly at all. "Tell me. Where is Kagome?"

"Is she one of your friends? I'm sorry, but Sir Meliodas and Sir Ban found only you." Inuyasha groaned. "Meliodas. Why do I feel like I've heard that name before." At that precise moment the door to the room opened and a boy with blonde hair, a white shirt and pants, with a black vest over the top walked in. He looked at Inuyasha with a slightly suspicious look.

"Who are you?" The blonde kid asked. Inuyasha smirked at him. "I could ask you the same question." The boy walked forward toward the bed and sat down next to Elizabeth. "My name is Meliodas, and now, who are you?"

"My name is Inuyasha." A tiny spark grew inside Inuyasha when he saw these two together. He wondered what past they shared. Someone walked up to the open door and knocked on the door frame. He had white hair, red eyes, fangs, was tall and slender, and carrying a plate of food.

"Hey Captain. How's he doing?" Ban walked into the room. He sat on the opposite side of the bed from Elizabeth and Meliodas. He set the plate on the side table and took a small piece off of an apple with a knife that was in a pocket somewhere on his pants. "Here," he said half thoughtfully, "Eat this. I cooked it in special herbs to soak up the juices. It will make you feel better." Inuyasha took it as best he could and ate it very slowly.

Ban than asked Inuyasha, "What the hell were you doing falling from the sky?" He turned to his leader. "Captain." Meliodas. "What is it Ban?" "Where do you think this guy came from?"

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea." He said this very slowly. "Hey, Inuyasha. Come down stairs when you're alright. Come on, Elizabeth.(He stood up)Let's go open the bar."

The Next Day

Inuyasha woke up in the same bed as he did yesterday. He sat up and swung his feet over the side. He was feeling a lot better today. He put on the top half of his kimono and grabbed the Tessaiga from where it was propped up on the far wall. "I guess I'd better head downstairs now."

Soon enough, he was scarfing down every last piece of food that Meliodas gave him. "Well, this stuff sure does taste awful, but I've eaten worse." He said in between bites. Suddenly a pig walked up to him and started talking. "How could you have eaten food worse than his?" The pig said surprisingly. Inuyasha just finished eating when Hawk said this.

"Hm. A talking pig. Where did you come from?" Inuyasha asked Hawk. "I came from the back where I sleep. And what about you?" Inuyasha had a quick debate with himself about whether to tell them or not. Her decided that he probably should. "I come from a land known as Japan. I lived in Musashi with my family for about a year now. And then the monster came."

He got a look in his eyes that told Meliodas he had been through a hell as bad as his, if not worse. "Well," Meliodas changed the subject, "this is Britannia." Inuyasha looked at him.

**This is a tale of ancient times, an era before the human and non-human races were forever divided. The kingdom of Liones, once under the rule of two evil grand-masters has escaped crisis after a grueling battle. But now an even more demonic influence inches even closer, which is why they've risen again, sinners, and a legendary order of knights. They're known as the seven deadly sins.**

Meliodas and Inuyasha went outside to have a sparring match. "Now let's see what you're made of." Meliodas said excitedly. "I guess you could start." Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga. It came out as a rusty blade, but when he had it fully drawn it transformed into a sword that looked like a gigantic fang. Meliodas than drew the sword that Liz had given him. Inuyasha bolted forward with Tessaiga in front of him and went to strike Meliodas. He blocked it, but slid backwards on his feet.

Meliodas twirled around once and made a slice for Inuyasha's legs. He jumped back to avoid the swing. Meliodas flew forward with amazing speed, got behind Inuyasha and slashed him across the back. Surprisingly, it did absolutely nothing to his red clothing. Inuyasha whipped around and nearly cut Meliodas's face off with his claws, but something strange happened when the claws raked through the air. They were followed by streaks of yellow energy that cut a few hairs from Meliodas's head.

"What was that?" Inuyasha replied, "That is my Sankon Tesso. My claws become so hard that they can tear through even steel."

"You got anymore tricks up your sleeve?" Meliodas asked cheerfully. "I might. This is one that's called the Kize No Kizu." Her raised Tessaiga above his head and brought it down as if he was going to chop someone's head off. When it came to a resting position a wave of yellow energy shot out of the blade.

Meliodas didn't know what it was, so he dodged it. He jumped out of the way just in time to not get torn to literal shreds. Ban was coming outside to talk to him, but he got ran over by the Kize No Kizu.

Inuyasha ran over to see if he was still alive. Unfortunately though, he was shredded like the softest cheese through the finest cheese grater. "Damn it." Inuyasha yelled very loudly.

"What are you telling about?" Ban asked Inuyasha. He got a surprised look on his face. "How are you still alive after being shredded like that?!" Meliodas came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Ban drank from the fountain of youth and now he's immortal. No matter how many times you kill him he just won't die."

"Hey, captain. The ceremony is tomorrow. You really should get ready." Meliodas out his fist in his palm. "Oh yah, that's right. Thanks for reminding me Ban. Hey, Inuyasha. What do you say about coming to the ceremony with us tomorrow. We'll be getting honored for saving Liones."

"All right, I might show up." Inuyasha put the Tessaiga back in it's scabbard. "Hey, Meliodas. You hungry?" Meliodas smiled and the three of them went back into the Boar's Hat.

Meliodas hopped down the stairs in his new outfit. "So. What do you guys think?" Hawk looked at him with interest in his face. "Woah, Meliodas. Where'd you get those sweet threads?"

To this he replied, "Elizabeth got them for me. (He looked at her with a lecherous look on his face) I guess you know my size pretty well, since we share a bed every night." Inuyasha punched him in the head, sending him into the wall, obviously irritated. "Lay off of her!" He yelled at him.

Meliodas got out of the wall and said cheerfully, "Well. I guess it's time we get to the ceremony. (He looked at Inuyasha) You coming?" Inuyasha crossed his arms inside his sleeves. "Yeah, I'm coming." Than they all went out the door towards town.

People in the crowd were whispering suspiciously. Meliodas looked behind him at the crowd and decided not to pay them any mind yet. King Bartra had the medals on a pedestal in front of him, with Elizabeth at his side. "The Seven Deadly Sins, along with there friend, Scraps disposal?" "Captain of Scraps Disposal."

"Captain of Scraps. We hereby commend you for your efforts to protect this kingdom. When your name is called step forward and allow me to present-" Meliodas cut him off unexpectedly, "I object. The Seven Deadly Sins shouldn't get one medal." Elizabeth was just about to ask him why he thought that but he interrupted again. "I mean, that's what some people are itching to shout. If you have something to say, say it to my face. I'll hear you out."

There was lots of grumbling in the crowd. "So, he heard them too." Inuyasha said to himself. "I wonder what he's going to do." Suddenly, three holy knights stepped forward. "I wonder who they are. I'm going to have to pick it up from the crowd. (He listened closely) So they're called the Plieades of the Azure Sky. They look kind of strange, even for humans."

The silver haired one challenged Meliodas and if you want to see how it went, watch the anime, it's on Netflix, or you could find it on YouTube somewhere I believe. Anyway, Meliodas beat them and they left. The rest of the ceremony went the same way, watch the episode because I'm not going to go through every last bit of it in this, it will just take WAY to long.

So, after the ceremony was over, they were all walking back to the tavern when a great tremor went through the earth. "What the Hell was that?" Inuyasha asked nobody in particular. When the shaking stopped, Meliodas looked truly terrified. Whatever he was sensing, Inuyasha could feel it too. So could Tessaiga, and it was shaking like crazy. Inuyasha grabbed it to keep it from moving, but it just wouldn't stop.

Author's note: Again, constructive criticism on character development is appreciated and requested. Please and thank you. Oh and one more thing. All the anime that I am going to be crossing(well not really, but you know what I mean) do NOT belong to me. I own NOTHING! And author's note.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: For this chapter, I'm going to speed up the timeline a bit. I'm also going to be mildly changing the storyline, only switching some events around. Also, this is going to be a long chapter. End author's note.

The Revival Of

The Commandments

Hawk was wondering why Meliodas and Inuyasha were acting so agitated.

"Hey, why are you two acting so strange?" He noticed Inuyasha was trying to keep Tessaiga from shaking.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Why are you holding your sword like tha-a-a-a-a-a..." He stopped short. He was very surprised at what he saw. In his head, he saw, Inuyasha, spirit: 7000, strength: 7000, magic: 7000. Power level: 21000.

What else he saw utterly awed him. Tessaiga, spirit: 10000, strength: 10000, magic: 10000. Power level: 30000. Combined power level: 51000.

"Hey, Inuyasha? How come your sword has a power level higher than yours, and how come it has a power level at all!?" Merlin took notice of Hawk's behavior.

"Hawk. What do you see?" She floated over to him and landed.

He looked at her with utter shock on his face.

"Merlin," he said in an odd tone, "What do you know about living swords?"

Merlin looked startled. "Hawk, what do you mean by living swords?"

He pointed at Inuyasha and the Tessaiga with his hoof. Merlin looked at him and grabbed the earing that Hawk had on his ear. She saw exactly what he saw and it astonished her as much as it did him.

She whispered in his ear, "when we get back to the tavern, I'll ask him about it."

We all know how the trip back to the tavern went, Slater showed up and followed them back. Along the way, Griamore, Gilthunder and Howzer came along and also followed them back to celebrate. When they did got back, Merlin asked Inuyasha if she could talk to him upstairs.

She closed the door to one of the upstairs bedrooms behind her.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about, Merlin is it?"

"Yes, my name is Merlin and what I wanted to speak with you about is that sword that you have on your waist."

"The Tessaiga? What do you want to know about it?"

"On our way back here, when that tremor went through the earth, Hawk, the pig with us, noticed that your sword was shaking rapidly, and he also noticed that it seems to have somewhat of a life force as well. I would like to know how that came about, if you don't mind telling me."

Inuyasha sat down on the floor and crossed his arms in his sleeves. "The Tessaiga was made from the fang of my father's mouth. I guess you could say it is semi-sentient. That's about all I know of why the Tessaiga has any form of life in it. Any more information and you'd have to ask Totosai."

Merlin considered this for a few minutes. "Inuyasha, may I see the Tessaiga?" Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga from the scabbard. It didn't transform as he pulled it out and handed it to Merlin. She held it carefully by the hilt with the blade resting across the palm of her other hand. She studied it for a while, than there was a crash downstairs.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, grabbed Tessaiga and flew out the door. He had been listening to what was going on downstairs for some time now. When he got down there, Slater and Gilthunder had Meliodas upside down on his back and were punching him in the face. He could smell Elizabeth outside. Slater walked out to talk to her.

"Well, that hurt." Meliodas said to himself. Inuyasha walked up to him and whacked him on the head really hard. "If she was Kagome and you were me, she would have sat a well into the ground." Meliodas rubbed the huge bump in his head.

The Next Day

"All right, Gowther. Take one of these a day." Merlin handed a vial filled with purple cubes to Gowther. "I'll get the armor soon." Gowther opened the vial and put one of the purple cubes in his mouth. "Roger that." He said back to her.

He walked out the door and spit out the cube. He threw the bottle onto the ground next to it. "Hey there, Gowther." Meliodas said to him. "Captain, what are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha and I just came to talk to Merlin. We'll be heading off tomorrow, so you better get ready."

"Is that an order?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it an order." Meliodas crossed his arms. Inuyasha decided to wait for Meliodas to finish talking to Gowther.

"I decline." He turned around and started to walk away. "I have my beloved to be with." He walked over to Giela. "Are you done with your errand, love?" She asked him. "Yes, I am." Inuyasha looked at them kind of weirdly. "That seems like an odd pairing, don't you think?" Inuyasha commented to Meliodas. "Yeah, it is. Well, let's go see Merlin. Hawk, what are you eating?"

Hawk looked at him angrily. "I don't know, but it certainly is delicious."

They then all went inside of Merlin's lab. "Merlin."

"Oh, hello there, Captain, Inuyasha. I had a feeling you two would be stopping by today. What did you come to talk to me about."

Meliodas replied, "about that tremor the other day. It was the demon clan being resurrected. But, the ones that have been released are the absolute worst. The Ten Commandments." A flurry of wind went through the entire room, lifting objects off of the tables and desks and counters.

Merlin calmed down quickly and set everything down. "I apologize Captain, I was stimulated in spite of myself." Inuyasha was standing a few feet to the left of the door. "Who are The Ten Commandments?" Merlin told him who they were, the ten hand-picked elite troops of the demon army.

The Hole of Danafall

A Few Days Later

Galand noticed a burst of magical power 170 miles away. He got to his feet as if to go. "Galand, are you going to see what that magical burst was?"

"If you must know, Melascula, I am. It feels familiar, so I'm going to check it out." Zeldris than told Galand to be careful because, it was in fact Meliodas, and another one that was completely unfamiliar. "That other pool of power doesn't belong to any of the five races. Unless another race rose up when we were gone, but, if that's the case, it doesn't make sense that I can't sense anymore like it." Zeldris told everyone. Galand decided to ignore the warning and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Camelot

Inuyasha jumped off of Hawk's Mom. "That was impressive Meliodas." He yelled down as he fell. He landed on the roof of a nearby house without damaging it at all. He jumped off and landed in front of Meliodas. Everybody else was already down there.

Elizabeth ran up to the two of them. "Sir Meliodas. I'm so glad you're alright. How did you do that?" Meliodas drew Lostvayne from the scabbard and sliced through the air with it. Four more of him appeared next to him, two on each side. Inuyasha patted one on the head to make sure it was real and not just illusions. Merlin explained how Lostvayne worked and why it was the perfect sacred treasure for him.

Inuyasha looked up to the sky. "Inuyasha, what is it?" Merlin asked him with a little worry in her voice. "I smell something coming. It's fast and it's powerful. Everybody, get out of here, NOW!"

Meliodas grabbed Elizabeth and ran the other way. Inuyasha grabbed Hawk and followed them. Everyone else ran in the other direction. There was a small stream of light that came down from the sky and landed where they used to be standing. "Seventy-two steps. I thought it would only take me seventy. Well, I guess I'm out of practice after three thousand years."

"You're Galand, of The Ten Commandments." Galand looked at them. "Meliodas, it's been a while. After all this time, who knew that you'd still be in that form?" Hawk asked Merlin, "is this magical eye thing busted, 'cause that can't be right, a power level of twenty-six thousand?"

Galand started walking toward them. Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga and it transformed. Several of the knights that were there were so scared that it was all they could do to keep from running away screaming. "A power level of twenty-six thousand, yet something is odd about this. Hawk, what's his magic level at?"

Hawk looked a little harder. "His magic is at absolute zero." Galand looked around. "Things have changed in the last few thousand years, but as usual, the humans are all clumped together. I suppose some habits never change. I'm to crowded." He took his polearm and swung to the left and right of himself, wiping out a big circle in the city.

"Ha, that's better. It should give us more room to fight now." Inuyasha flew at him with intense fury. He had blue markings on his cheeks, sprouting from the ears that looked like cracks across an armored plate. He ran Galand through the chest with the blade facing up and he tore the Tessaiga out through Galand's head. "Hawk, what's Inuyasha's power level now?" Merlin asked the pig.

"His power level jumped from 21000 to 24000." Hawk replied. Inuyasha than severed Galand's arms as his main body came back together. "It doesn't really matter how much you chop away at my body, it won't do anything useful to you."

"Well in that case," Inuyasha jumped up into the air above Galand,

"I suppose you won't mind my Kize No Kizu." He slashed down and several large claws of energy raked down onto the armored demon. He whailed in extreme pain as he jumped out of the hole that was being made beneath him.

Meliodas got into the fight and kicked Galand back to the ground. "Stay out of it, Meliodas. I'm going to kill him." The Tessaiga grew diamonds the size of broad bladed short swords all over itself.

Inuyasha yelled, "Kongosoha!" As he brought the blade down onto Galand's face, A gigantic wave of four-foot-long diamond spears came flying off of it with such destructive power that it made a field of craters covering almost the entirety of the circle of destruction that Galand caused.

Unfortunately, when the dust cleared, Galand was nowhere to be seen. "Yeah, you'd better run scared." Inuyasha yelled to the sky

Author's note: So, in this chapter, Inuyasha beat the crap out of Galand, he ran off scared, and the Seven Deadly Sins have seen an entirely new side to Inuyasha. Not only did they learn that he nearly killed Galand, but if he hadn't run away, than he would've died, and I'm still going to have him kill himself viya Escanor terror. As always, constructive criticism on character development and where the plot could go. Please and thank you. I beg you to review, please. End author's note.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome

And

Shippo

Natsu burst through the door of the hospital with somebody hanging off his left shoulder, along with Lucy and Happy. "We need help." Somebody rushed over to them and asked what was wrong. "We found these two under a burnt down house." More people came up to them and took the girl and put her on a wheeled stretcher and rolled her away. Another person came and took the small child that Lucy was holding. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll take care of them."

Natsu looked a little worried. "I hope so."

One Week Later

Kagome opened her eyes. "You're awake. I thought you'd never wake up." Natsu gave her a big smile. Kagome looked around the room she was in. "Where am I? Where's Shippo?" Shippo jumped onto the bed at her side. "Kagome, you're finally awake." He jumped to her other shoulder and snuggled up close to her face. She looked at Natsu. "I'm sorry but, who are you?"

He put his hands on his knees and smiled wider. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?" Kagome sat up in her bed. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you, Dragneel-san." He continued to smile. "That's okay. You can just call me Natsu." Kagome lifted her hand up to her face and her palm glowed faintly white.

'Good. I still have my spiritual power.' She felt something strange. "Hey, Natsu." he looked at her. "Yeah, what is it?" She put her hand down and rubbed Shippo's head. "I sense something strange coming from you."

"That must be my magic, and if it's not, then I have no idea what it could be."

She looked around the room she was in. It looked like the hospital back in Japan. She knew that couldn't be right because the last thing she remembered; an image flashed through her head. It was too fast to catch what it was, but it scared her. She held her hand up to her eye and she scrunched down.

"What is it?" Natsu asked her. "Hey, what's wrong!?"

Kagome had been sucked into her past, back to when she came out of the well. It had been a year since Naraku's defeat. She clomb out to see Inuyasha standing there. He had smelled her from the other side. She could see Sango and Miroku running up the hill behind him. Shippo was right on their heels. Shippo lept through the air and hugged Kagome as tightly as his little arms could. They had all missed her so much.

The next thing she remembered was an intense flame. It was night time and Inuyasha had gotten up to check something, at least that's what he said. After a few minutes, the ground shook. She rushed out the door only to see several tendrils of energy that set everything they touched on fire. She ran to Sango and Miroku's house. She ran inside and woke them up.

She told them what was happening and they got ready to fight. They rushed out the door and closed the distance between them and Inuyasha. They saw him flying through the air and he landed on the ground several feet to their right. They stopped and asked him what it was.

He stood up and dug the Tessaiga into the ground with anger. "It's Hitotsu. He's returned from the abyss. We need to take him out now before he destroys everything like he did last time."

"What do you mean the last time?" Sango asked him. Inuyasha turned around to look at them all.

"About 100 years ago, there was a monster who called itself Hitotsu. He is more powerful than any yokai I have ever come across, even Sesshomaru. We need to stop him here and now if we're going to have any chance of living past tonight."

Her memory flashed forward to the monster that Inuyasha had described. She fired an arrow at his face. He drew one of the four swords he had on his back and sliced it right down the middle. His double heterochromic eyes glowed with intense fury as he bolted forward, only for inuyasha to stop him with his body. Hitotsu had run him through with two swords.

Miroku threw sutras at him, but they burned in midair with black fire. The demon surged forward and put a hole in Miroku's right hand with the blade that he was holding. "This hole will grow into another kazaana, be it one that doesn't take your life after several years."

He pulled the sword out and sheathed it on his back. He than drew two more from his left shoulder. He flew through the air and landed in front of Kagome and Shippo. "You two will go somewhere that will make you strong enough to defeat me. As for your friends, I will allow them all to survive. But now, time for you to burn." Fire came off the blade in his right hand while lightning came off the other one.

He put them both above his head in a cross while the two powers combined. Shippo covered him and Kagome with a sphere of fox fire just in time for the blast to hit. It enveloped them and the next thing she remembered was waking up in a hospital bed with Natsu sitting next to her.

Author's note: So, in this chapter you learned what happened in Japan to get everybody sent to different worlds and the name of the monster who was responsible. As always constructive criticism on character and story development. Hopefully Kagome will join the fairytail guild next chapter. There is a poll on my profile page on what story you want me to work on next, but before you do that, it would be a good idea to read my story previews story. Also I will not work on any stories that are Inuyasha related before I finish this one. End author's note.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: This chapter will take place the day after the last chapter did. This is also the beginning of the Phantom Lord attack on Fairytail. Also, constructive criticism on character and story development. One more thing, there is a story preview that I posted a while ago and there is a poll on my profile page that is open(I will tell you when it's not)but it is highly recommended that you check it out and vote on it. I recommend that you read the story previews first. End author's note.

The Phantom

Lord Attack

Natsu was showing Kagome and Shippo around Magnolia. She had just been dismissed from the hospital.

"And this is Magnolia Park." He told them. He turned around and looked at the tree in the middle of the grass. "Oh no. Levy, Jet, Droy!" He yelled. Kagome and Shippo looked up and saw three people pinned to the tree with iron bands a foot wide each. There was also a crowd of people gathered around.

Kagome turned to Shippo. "Shippo, can you get them down from there without hurting them?" He nodded. He ran to the base of the tree and started to climb. When he to them, he put a transformation leaf under each end of the iron bands. He also put one below them where he thought they would fall. He used his fox magic to transform the leafs below into springy pillows to cushion their fall and not hurt them.

He then transformed the other six leaves into branches that grew from the tree fast enough to tear away the bands of metal. They fell and landed on the cushions. Shippo jumped from the tree and Kagome caught him.

"Natsu."

"What is it?"

"I want to join your guild, and find whoever did this. Also, we'll need your help to take them to the hospital."

"Okay. After we help them, I'll take you to the guild hall and talk to Gramps."

Later that day

Kagome pulled up her right sleeve and Mira stamped her forearm with a blue fairy tail mark. Shippo got his on his back where Happy had his. Makarov had just finished talking to Natsu about Levy and the other two. Lucy had gone to the hospital to take care of them. Makarov lept to the upper deck.

"Fairytail wizards! What happened to team Gear was no accident. It was Phantom Lord who did this and now we go to war against them! Something else I'd like to point out. We have two more members to add to our family. Kagome and Shippo Higurashi. Shippo practices fox magic and Kagome possesses spiritual power. She has the ability to purify magic and kill the dead. That's enough talk for right now. You will handle the members, I will take care of their master. Everybody gear up and be ready to move out."

Kagome had to get a bow and a quiver of arrows because she couldn't find hers. Shippo checked to contents of his bag of tricks to see how much he had. Natsu ate a lot of fire to store up magical energy. After about an hour of gearing up and storing magic they finally set out at a full run.

"Hey, I heard Gajeel took out a couple of fairies after he wrecked the guild hall. Gajeel is that true?" Gajeel bit down on iron screws and he stood up. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't interrupt me when I'm eating." He shot a long iron bar out of his arm, nailing the guy in the chest and sending him through the wall. After that, there was a blast from the first floor.

Natsu came barreling through the front gates followed by the rest of the guild, all filled with raging fury. The phantom lord members charged and so did fairy tail. From behind them a silvery blue beam came racing past into the guild hall wiping out everybody it passed by. Gajeel was up in the rafters and he had never seen magic like that before.

The two guilds met in the middle of the room and shot all kinds of magic at each other. Natsu was burning pretty much everybody he came across. Shippo was throwing his mushrooms at people and making them grow to absurd sizes. Makarov was going up to deal with the Phantom Lord master.

When he got up there, the entire guild hall started to tremble. He was using Giant's Wrath. After a few minutes he dropped from the ceiling, unconscious. Erza rushed over to him. She couldn't sense any magical power emanating from him anymore. She called a retreat and everyone ran from the guild hall.

They got back to Magnolia only to find out that Lucy had been kidnapped by the top Phantom Lord wizards.

Lucy was in a room of stone. Wherever it was, it felt high. She was sitting on a wooden stool with her hands tied behind her back. Phantom Lord guild master Jose walked in the door. They talked about something that you're going to have to watch the anime for. Anyway, she ended up kneeing him in the nuts when his back was turned and she ran through the door, down the hall and into an opening that was probably a three hundred foot fall.

Jose stumbled out the door and clambered down the hall after her. She faced him and fell backwards. "Natsu!" she yelled as loud as she possibly could. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Happy was on Natsu's back and they had grabbed her out of the air. They flew a good distance away from the tower with Jose yelling and screaming like a little baby.

"Now," he yelled. Lucy could see Kagome on a ledge some ways away. She had an arrow drawn in her bow and she fired at the tower. A stream of silver energy trailed behind the head resembling a comet. It struck the tower and it came toppling down on top of Jose. His head popped up out of the rubble and Kagome fired another arrow for good measure. They landed in the woods about a mile away. Lucy thanked them both for coming to rescue her.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: In this chapter, we are going to have a look at where Miroku got sent to and how he is doing. Hopefully I am getting better with every chapter that I write. DelayedInspiration has helped me with my storytelling a lot. Thanks for that. Anyway, Miroku was sent to the world of Claymore. Also, some Koryan backstory this chapter. End author's note.

A World of Monsters

Miroku was falling from the sky. He was over a large expanse of sand that went on as far as he could see. It took him a second to register the sudden change of temperature, day and place. He hit the sand hard enough to knock him unconscious. He must have been near a town because when he woke up, he was in a small building, and for a second he thought that what happened had just been a horrible nightmare, until he felt something in his right hand.

Miroku unwrapped his hand and saw what it was. There was a hole in his palm that went all the way through, like a sword or a knife wound, but at least three times bigger. _The only way to get it to activate is by yelling out the word, Kazaana._ Miroku nearly keeled over. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a nightmare. It was something much worse than anything he had ever heard of before.

_It will only work on beings weaker than you._ Miroku stood up and decided to see what was outside. When he opened the door, he saw he was on the side of a mountain. To his left there was a great valley filled with trees, rivers, waterfalls and cliffs. To his right the valley continued, only there was something off about this place. In the time that he had been adventuring with Inuyasha, Kagome and the others, he had traveled almost all the way across Japan, and this place did not look familiar at all.

**Chop**, he heard. He looked in the direction that he heard the noise and saw someone next to one of the hut's walls. He was also chopping wood with his hand. The man put another log on the chopping block and hacked in two with the edge of his hand. Miroku sensed something strange from him. It seemed like he was a hanyo like Inuyasha was, but he was something different. Whoever this guy was, he was half human and half something else, but not born that way. No, he was made.

How did he know this? He had learned that when you were born a mix, the power from your parents merged in you, but when you were made, the two powers clashed. The man put another log on the block.

"May I ask who you are?" Miroku asked. The man chopped the log in half. He dusted his hands off on each other and looked at Miroku.

"My name is Koryan. I assume you've heard of me. Everyone here has. Now time for me to ask you who you are."

"My name is Miroku. I have never heard of you before and I do not know where I am. I was a traveler in my home land, which is why I know that this is not where I belong."

Koryan pulled his arms above his head to stretch the knots out of his shoulders. "Well, if this isn't where you belong, tell me where you're from. But first, come inside and have something to eat." He opened the door to the shack and went in. Miroku followed him.

They ate all sorts of things that Miroku hadn't even heard of before. While they ate they talked about where Miroku was from and where he was now. Miroku told him about Inuyasha and the others, about a world full of yokai and people hunting each other.

Koryan reached across the table for a piece of fruit. He took a bite out of it, and then grabbed some meat.

"Those yokai you were talking about. They sound like the yoma here, except that the yoma are man-eaters and supposedly no human can take one down." He swallowed the fruit and extended his jaw beyond what it should've been able to. He put the meat in his mouth and stripped the bone bare.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why is there a clash of energy within you." Koryan had just drunk down a keg of water.

"How did you know that I'm not completely human anymore?" Miroku was even more curious.

"What do you mean by 'not completely human anymore.'" Miroku asked him suspiciously. Koryan swallowed another mouthful of meat and fruit.

"First of all, the yoma problem I told you about, that's why I'm like this, because the only way to deal with a yoma is to be spliced with one, and that gives you the power to destroy them. Second, I am classified as a warrior by the organization but a claymore by the humans. I was their first experiment. They spliced me with the asarakam from the continent, the most powerful of all creatures in this world. They tried it a second time because it worked on me and, well, you can't have progress without failures. He awakened immediately and went on a rampage. I wasn't going to let innocent people die and I went after him. We fought for days before I was finally able to take him out. Unfortunatly, an entire town was wiped out during the battle, and the legend of the claymore was born. I'm an artificial half-breed, and again, how did you know?"

Miroku smiled. "I'm a monk from a world where yokai are everywhere. I have to be able to sense people and energy that aren't human. It comes with the job, and of course the ability o dispose of such creatures. However, unlike in this world, it seems, not all yokai are bad."

Author's note: So, that was kind of weird. If you're wondering who Koryan is, you need to check out my other story, The Survivor. Go check it out and tell me what you think. Do the same here to of course, but, constructive criticism on character and story development. Oh, I almost forgot. I got a RWBY story typed and posted. That brings up my story count from 2 to 3. Just search up my name, Santinos, and you'll find it See you next time. Bye. End author's note.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:Hello again readers. Last chapter we found out where Miroku is. The character, Koryan, is from another story that I'm writing called, The Survivor. This story will go into his backstory a bit, but if you want to really know who he is, read the story. Anyway, this is going to be the last chapter. I will get to the sequels to this whenever I can. I have already started The Invincible Destroyer: Inuyasha and the Sins. Go check it out and keep up with me for periodic updates. Also, I will complete all stories I start, no matter what happens. End author's note.

The Journey

Miroku stepped out of the door into the open air. It was nearly sunrise and he thought that this would be a good time to get started. He remembered what had happened and why he was here.

He needed to get stronger in order to save his world. As he wandered down the mountain into the valley beneath, he thought about Japan and wondered what had happened to his homeland and his friends. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't figure out HOW he got to this strange land. He knew why but not how.

He had been with Koryan for a few weeks before today, learning where things were, what plants were dangerous and which ones weren't. He had also gathered all the information he could about the Yoma and their abilities. He would have to be extraordinarily careful.

He found a path going down the cliff. It was an old path that looked like it hadn't been used in a while. By night fall, Miroku was only halfway down the cliff. He found a cave that went into the side of the mountain. He decided that it would probably be best if he found a place to stay out of the open, and the cave being right there, seemed like the perfect place.

He went in not to far, drew up some sutras and placed them around the entrance, creating a spirit shield. He leaned against the wall of the cave and went to sleep. He dreamt about the friends that he lost. That was all he could remember though.

He woke up the next morning and thought back to the conversation with Koryan last night. He had told him that there was a town somewhere in the valley. He decided that he would have to go find it. He got up and brought down the barrier. He got back on the path and looked around to make sure that there were no Yoma around.

Once he was satisfied that he was alone, he continued down the mountainside. He walked for the rest of the day and almost into the night before he finally got to the bottom. He took out some of the food that Koryan had put in a hide bag for him, sat down against a tree and started to eat some of an apple.

He was about to take a bite when he sensed something sinister behind him. He jumped out of the way as a huge arm tore from the ground at the base of the tree and came right at him. The monster looked right at him with golden yellow eyes.

_This must be one of the Yoma that Koryan spoke of,_ Miroku thought to himself. He noticed that he had dropped the apple, but he couldn't worry about that now.

"Impressive, you managed to dodge me. No human has ever done that before." the monster said in a maniacal tone. "I wonder how I should kill you. Should I possess you and infiltrate the village, kill you quickly, or, tear your limbs off and eat them while you watch?"

"I have a thought. How about you leave me alone and I'll let you go. I'm giving you one chance to take my offer." Miroku held his staff across his chest in a defensive stance.

The Yoma laughed so hard, it sent visible waves through the surrounding air. "You think you can scare me!?" It laughed again. "I do not need your mercy, human. All I need you to do is not put up a fight so I can eat you."

"Very well." Miroku pulled a sutra out of the pouch in the back of his robe. He threw it at the Yoma and hit it on the forehead. As soon as the paper made contact, a wave of blue energy ripped through the Yoma's body. It screamed and Miroku jumped through the air with his staff in hand and brought it down on top of the sutra.

The Yoma screamed louder as it's head and body split in half and began to burn to ash. Miroku exhaled a breath of relief. He picked up the apple that he had dropped and patted it off. He put it pack in the pouch and took out more sutras.

From the experience he just had, he figured that it would be a good idea to put up a barrier every night, just to be safe. He plastered the sutras on the tree and some rocks that surrounded it. A barrier took shape and he finally sat down to rest.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but as he did, he saw Sango in a world full of giant, humanoid creatures. She was standing on top of a gigantic white wall looking down upon the strange creatures. The image faded and he woke up the next morning.

He stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, at least Sango's alright." He brought down his barrier, picked up his staff and started walking. He didn't know whether he would find a path or not, but he had to keep moving. He walked for three hours before he finally found a path.

He would have to be careful on the road. He put his staff upright and let it fall to the ground. It fell to the left, so he picked it up and went in that direction.

Author's note: Okay, that took a while, but this story is finally done. I hope you guys want to find out what happens next. If so, look for more by Santinos, and if not, well, don't. I really hope these will turn out well. I have one of the sequels to this up and running already, so go check it out. Thank you all and see you in the next one. End author's note.


End file.
